Steven Weber
Biography Weber was born in Briarwood, Queens, New York; his mother was a nightclub singer and his father was a nightclub performer and manager of Borscht Belt comedians. Weber graduated from Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts (1979) and the State University of New York at Purchase. ---- Career '''Weber started appearing in TV commercials while still in the third grade. After leaving college he became a member of the Mirror Repertory Company and appeared opposite legendary actress Geraldine Page in several productions before winning a role as Julianne Moore's ill-tempered and ill-fated boyfriend on the CBS daytime drama As The World Turns in 1985–1986. He appeared in several motion pictures and TV mini-series, such as The Flamingo Kid, Hamburger Hill, and the acclaimed The Kennedys of Massachusetts (as the young John F. Kennedy). His most well-known role is as Brian Hackett, a skirt-chasing airplane pilot on the sitcom Wings, in sharp contrast to his critically praised performance in the television mini-series version of Stephen King's The Shining playing the alcoholic, murderous Jack Torrance. (Ironically, Tim Daly had been the first choice for ''The Shining ''miniseries, but could not commit to it and instead recommended his ''Wings ''costar Steven Weber for the leading role). Several years later, Weber starred in his own short-lived half-hour comedy Cursed, joined the cast of ABC's Once and Again as the tortured artist Sam Blue, and starred the next year in the acclaimed show The D.A. once again for ABC. Webber also had a lead role in the 90's hit movie Single White Female. Weber first appeared on Broadway in Tom Stoppard's The Real Thing and in 2001-2002 took over for Matthew Broderick as Leo Bloom in the Broadway production of The Producers. In 2005, he appeared alongside Kevin Spacey in London at the Old Vic's production of National Anthems. Weber also wrote and produced 2003's Clubland, a Showtime movie in which he and Alan Alda played father and son talent agents in 1950s New York City (for which Alda was nominated for an Emmy). He recently appeared in another Stephen King adaptation, You Know They Got a Hell of a Band from the Nightmares & Dreamscapes mini-series. In 1996-1998, he played the voice of Charlie B. Barkin in the All Dogs Go to Heaven TV series, and he appeared again as Charlie in the Christmas special, An All Dogs Christmas Carol. In 2006, he rejoined former Wings costar Tony Shalhoub in a guest role on Monk. The same year, Weber played the role of network boss Jack Rudolph in the NBC series Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. In 2008 Weber starred in Alliance Group Entertainment's feature film Farmhouse, where he played Samael, a mysterious vineyard owner. Weber also guest starred on the drama series Brothers and Sisters as Graham Finch, a business specialist. He also guest-starred on Psych as Jack Spencer, Shawn Spencer's uncle and brother to Henry Spencer, Shawn's father. He will also be starring on Desperate Housewives in 2008. Weber appears as a recurring guest on the 2008-09 season of the CBS crime drama, Without a Trace. ---- '''Personal life Weber met his first wife (whom he has since divorced) Finn Carter on the set of As The World Turns while she was playing Sierra Esteban Montgomery. On July 9, 1995, he married his second wife, interior decorator and former Los Angeles Bureau chief for MTV, Juliette Hohnen. Weber and Hohnen are the parents of two sons: Jack Alexander Hohnen-Weber (born January 5, 2001) and Alfie James (born February 25, 2003). Category:Actors